


Now

by squash1



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Non-PDS, hopelessly in love!Rick, stress-baker!Kieren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squash1/pseuds/squash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strawberry blond wonders if he has to send his roommate a formal invitation before he takes the step they’re both so obviously anticipating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen this particular college AU float around on tumblr and decided to use it for a bit of writing practice. Anyway, this is just a bit of practice to get back into the flow of writing, and since this fandom is in desperate need of Rickren fics, especially fluffy Rickren fics, I thought I’d give it a go. 
> 
> Please don't expect too much of this, it's literally just one long scene of Rickren fluff.

Just as he’s measuring the rolled oats, Kieren’s phone vibrates in the pocket of his jeans. A sigh erupts from the depth of him before he decides it’s better to check his phone now rather than when his fingers are sticky with dough. He sets the measuring cup aside and reaches for his phone, a smile cheekily forming on his face as he reads the incoming message.

_> > **Rick:** where r u? it’s 3am_

His roommate has a tendency of texting him with inquiries on his whereabouts rather regularly and Kieren wonders whether he’s concerned or just nosy. 

_> > **You:** I’m in the kitchen, you know that I bake to calm down. Where have you been? It’s 3am._

It doesn’t really surprise him when Rick’s answer comes flying in mere seconds later.

_> > **Rick:** omg again, really? ren the crazy kitchen elf!  <3_

Kieren grins. Subtlety really wasn’t Rick’s greatest strength.

_> > **You:** You know you love it. Get over here and keep me company?_

_> > **Rick:** sure, gimme a sec_

Kieren sets his phone aside and continues adding the ingredients into the plastic mixing bowl until he hears the faint sound of footsteps down the hall. When the door opens, he turns to face Rick and leans his back against the kitchen counter. His roommate is sporting a cheeky grin as he moves closer, eyes locking on Kieren’s hair.

“Looks like someone’s having a rough night,“ he states and nods to Kieren, who immediately spins to check his reflection in the glass door of the communal microwave. 

“Ah, shit,“ he sighs and moves to tame the tousled front of his hair.

A breathy laugh escapes Rick and it’s almost as though he’s mocking him, but Kieren knows better. Still, he doesn’t refrain from hissing a “shut up,“ at his roommate. Thus, Rick chuckles and moves to peak over the other student’s shoulder, standing on his tiptoes to make up the small height difference.

“So what’s on the menu tonight, Chef Walker?“ Rick wonders, a tone of badly imitated snobbery in his voice. Kieren clears his throat, wishing the geography student would do them both a favour and stop getting so close to him. 

“Cranberries and oats,“ he answers and laughs a little when Rick’s snort echoes through the rather large room. The lack of chocolate in any of Kieren’s late night baking was something they frequently bickered on about. It was usually Kieren who gave in and went out to buy chocolate chips at the 24-hour shop down the road, but not this time.

“They’re sweet enough without any chocolate,“ he says and resumes mixing the ingredients. 

Rick whines a little, and Kieren knows he’s just messing with him but the art student can’t help but feel bad. Sighing audibly, he gives in to his roommate's sulking after Rick’s crossed his arms in front of his chest and continues to pout like a 5 year old who’s told he can’t have the hot wheels car he’s set his eyes on. 

“There’s a box of chocolates in my backpack, you can cut them in small chunks and add them to the mix if you want.“

At that, Rick raises an eyebrow but doesn’t dare to complain as he moves across the room to fetch Kieren’s bag, and frowns at the sight of the nicely wrapped box.

“D’ya have a secret admirer or were you planning on giving these to me?“ he says, tongue in cheek but with an undertone of disappointment that doesn’t manage to miss Kieren’s hearing.

“Simon gave them to me as a thank-you for scanning in the text book and putting it online,“ the strawberry blond answers as casually as possible, sensing Rick’s exasperation.

“Simon?“ his roommate inquires, moving to lean against the counter and placing the aesthetically wrapped gift onto the worktop.

Kieren smiles at that, having obviously hit a nerve. „Professor Monroe from the Philosophy department. I’m taking one of his lectures this semester?“

“What are you taking a philosophy lecture for?“ Rick questions almost accusingly, but still Kieren catches him furrowing his brows with worry when he looks up to meet his friend’s gaze.

“I needed some extra credits and Amy said he’s a great teacher,“ Kieren mumbles into the sleeve of his sweater but drops his hand before Rick can point out his nervous habit again. 

The taller boy nods in acknowledgement, though the concern still hasn’t left his expression, “Last time Amy introduced you to a guy, he asked you out several times and wouldn’t back down even after you told him no.”

Kieren doesn’t particularly want to recall that time two semesters ago where this guy from one of Amy’s classes wouldn’t take no for an answer. Back then, Rick had to scare him off for the sake of Kieren’s comfort, but with Simon it was different. They weren’t involved or anything. Sure, the e-mails Simon sent to thank Kieren were undeniably flirty, and Kieren’s responses weren’t exactly coy either, but it was completely harmless and didn’t mean anything, not to Kieren at least. 

“Amy didn’t introduce us, Rick. I did him a favour and he thanked me for it,” Kieren explains, slowly becoming aware of how serious the tension between them has gotten.

“Would you do me a favour as well?” Rick asked, speaking with his usual cockiness again.

If looks could kill, Kieren would’ve rendered him crying helplessly on the floor by now. The shorter of the two bursts out in laughter at the ambiguity of his own remark and inches a bit closer to his friend, affectionately placing a hand on his back. 

“I’m kidding, Ren. You know that,” he says, leaning even closer to rest his head on the slightly taller student’s shoulder.

Kieren’s heart is racing by now; being so close to Rick was new and undeniably exciting. “Yeah, I know,” he breathes, turning away from the counter to face Rick, whose hand is still strategically placed on the small of his back, spreading warmth all throughout Kieren’s body.

The strawberry blond wonders if he has to send his roommate a formal invitation before he takes the step they’re both so obviously anticipating. 

“Right now would be perfect, you know,” he suggests, curling his slim fingers around Rick’s forearm and loosely dragging them towards the strong hand he has placed on the countertop to lace them with Rick’s own. 

There is a small flicker of uncertainty in Rick’s eyes as he’s biting his lip, contemplating. Just for once, Kieren wishes the brunet wouldn’t lose his daredevil qualities whenever they were alone.

“Fuck’s sake…,” Kieren mutters. He can hear Rick’s sharp intake of breath as he leans down slightly and presses their lips together in a chaste kiss.

It only lasts for a quick moment, but it’s relieving for them both. When they part after a few seconds, Rick is sporting a wide grin that has Kieren chuckling gleefully.

“I knew you’d be too scared to make a move,” he laughs breathily, raising his hand that isn’t tightly clasping Rick’s to run it through the hair on the back of the brunet’s head.

Rick huffs and raises his eyebrows daringly. “I never thought I’d ever get to say that, but you seriously need to shut up and kiss me, Kieren Walker.”

**Author's Note:**

> What about those cookies? I guess we'll never know. 
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Also, I apologise for any horrid grammatical errors.


End file.
